Luna
by briarleaves
Summary: Luna is the daughter of Lord deaths good friends,but when her family starts to go missing he takes her in not long after she is kidnapped. This is Luna's story of rescue and falling in love! Won't post till I get 1 review per chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It wasn't always like this she wasn't always this happy this healthy or this content. No she used to be locked in a prison cell waiting for the day when some one would put her out of her misery. Her name was moon. She was the last Heir of the shining aim of animals and the shinigami of weapons minsters and of her siblings went missing when they were sent on a mission. She was only three. Her parents fearing she would disappear to sent her away to her fathers closest friend and fellow shinigami Death.

Deaths own son had been sent to boarding school so he was very happy to have another child running around. "Luna get back here!" A hyper three year old raced through the D.W.M.A halls and crashed into Stein the top student and freshman. "Why hello thier." He picked her up. The little three year old stared at him for a bit and smiled.

"I'm luna!" She said pointing at herself. "I'm Stein." While the two shared first greetings Death raced around looking for Luna all over the school finally finding her at 3:00 with Stein at his final class of the day. "Luna where's your parents?" Asked Stein. Luna looked down sad faced. "They went away after I came here, but it's ok! Cause if I was not here I wouldn't have met you or got to meet papa!"said luna cheerily. Steins eyebrow raised.

"Papa?" He questioned. "Ya he's been taking care of me ever since mama and daddy went away an left me here. He even has a son but he's at a school far away right now I won't get to meet him for a long time." Stein looked at her keeping his thoughts to himself. "So who is your Papa?" He asked.

Not a moment later death flew in practically and scooped her up. "Their you are Luna I was so worried don't run again." Said Death practically squishing her in a hug. Luna's white hair with purple at the bottom was ruffled and her little purple blue eyes were squeezed shut. Stein nearly choked. "Lord death!?." He said. Lord death finally noticing Stein gave him the- "Reaper chop." Said Death as his hand connected with Steins head. He sat their rubbing his head on the ground. "Don't do that to my new friend he even protected me from those bullies!" Said Luna protesting at what he had done.

And it was true some freshman had nearly kicked her but Stein had picked her up in the nick of time. The reaper glared but gave Stein a hand up. Ever since that day she and Stein had been the most unlikely of friends. When death couldn't look after her she went to Stein. It went on like this for three years stein was about to graduate at the top of his class.

He had started to teach her some of the fighting moves adding on to her knowledge already given to her by Death and her other missing family. She waved goodbye to stein as he drove off to his new life. Death was walking her back from the outside were he officiated ceremonies.

"Papa you know whats weird?" Asked luna. He looked down at her her white hair had grown longer and she a bit taller since she first arrived. She was wearing dark blue overalls with a skull button on it and a white and purple striped shirt underneath it. She had grown dog ears and a tail just like her father ,since he was the animal shinigami, and it just made her look so Cute.

"Whats wierd luna?" Luna looked down. "Well it's just I've been with you for so long but I haven't seen your face yet." He looked at her shocked hadn't he shown her his face? Oh well now was the time he guessed. "Alright then let me show you." His hand went up to the mask and moved it to the side. Luna was shocked her papa was handsome.

He had black hair with three white stripes that ran all the way around his head. His eyes were gold like a cats and seemed to reflect light. His face looked as if it was sculpted from marble. He looked awesome. Luna couldn't wait to brag to Stein. 'Oh but wait.' She thought. 'Steins not coming back.' She was sad but happy.

Just as Death put his mask back on Luna was snatched into the air by an arachnophobia member as he would later find out. "Luna Luna no!" He shouted. He started to give chase going faster and faster not wanting her to be taken like the rest of her family but he just couldn't keep up. Soon he started lagging behind and was farther and farther away till he was gone out of sight altogether. Luna cried and screamed, but the arachnophobia member just slapped her until she couldn't scream anymore.

She just went limp in his hold. She was out after a few hours, but was roughly awoken when she was thrown in a cell. "Should we kill her mosquito?" He shook his head turning from the girl shivering in the jail cell. "No we will give her to the mistress when she returns." Said mosquito smiling not to kindly. They nodded and walked off continuing their conversation.

She looked around the walls were damp and moldy. Their was no bed only a sack of stale dusty straw in the corner. The only light came from a small window so high up she would have to be a giant to reach it. Even with her extra strength she couldn't jump high enough. So she went to the corner of the cell and wept crying for Papa to save her from this nightmare.

A/N Briar: Yay my first fiction!

Maka: doesn't it seem a bit dark?

Death: I never take off my mask.

Briar: when did you two get in here oh well any who! Review darlings review and I might just put up chapter 2 today!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

** A/N**

** Thanks so much to my first reviewer on this story blueVamp! You kept me goin on this chapter and I couldn't disappoint you! So this chap is dedicated to you! **

8 years later...

Maka and the rest of her friends had just finished defeating the Kishan when they heard screaming and yelling. "That sounds like Kim!" Said soul. Maka and kid were both passed out." Liz patty can you guys take Maka and Kid while we go check out the screaming?" They nodded patty prattling off about giraffes. "This will be nothing for the great Blackstar!" Shouted who else but Blackstar.

They ran and ran until finally they saw what looked to be arachnophobia members at first getting attacked by a girl in a jail cell. "You thought you could kidnap me keep me in this cell for eight years with my powers sealed and then try to run away before unlocking me! I don't think so you filthy dirty scum!" Yelled out the prisoner pulling on the robe of the Arachnophobia member. "No let me go I'm not a arachnophobia member!"she yelled out. Her mask fell off revealing Kim.

Ox and the rest of thier group started pulling on the other side of the room. The outfit tore and Kim was released. The girl fell clutching her throat coughing. "Let me out please been st-uck in here for eight years." They all looked at eachother thinking if this was a good idea or not. Eventually they opened the door and the girls eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed into souls arms.

"Who do you think she is? And look at her tail!" Squealed tsubaki. The girls tail dragged at the ground so soul picked it up and laid it on top of her. They walked on soul getting a nose bleed when she rapped her tail around his neck. Ox had to take over in carrying her.

When they got to the school robot thing that death had made with brew it was empty it seemed. They walked on to the nurses office and set the girl on the bed. Kid and maka were already thier already treated. Nygus had run everyone out only she and Maria we're left in the office. "Who is she?" Asked Nygus "awwww look at her ears it's adorable!" Marie practically shouted. "Keep it down Marie my patients need rest do I have to kick you out as well?" Asked Nygus. "Sorry."said Marie sullenly.

Cronas eyes flutters as he woke up he was still recovering from battling medusa. That was also why Marie was here under monitoring. "What's going on? I don't know how to deal with this." His eyes passed over to Maka and all the others on the beds. "No need to worry corona I Blackstar am here." Shouted Blackstar right before he was kicked out. "Alright tsubaki can you please bring in Stein I'll need his help with our newest patient." Said Nygus. "I can do that!"said tsubaki walking out to get stein.

"I have no idea what she is but her soul is like kids which either means she's his relative or she's the child of another shinigami." Everyone stared at Nygus not quite believing her words. She walked over and started to take the girls vitals. She pulled up her eyelid and shined a flashlight but the light was reflected back at her. "Strange very strange." Mumbled Nygus. She looked at her claws that tipped her fingers and her fangs in her mouth. She was skinny deadly so as if she hadn't eaten I weeks and she probably hadn't in that cell. Her clothes were nothing more than rags that hung over her frame.

Nygus moved the boys out and closed a curtain around corona while she changed the girl into hospital wear. The boys knocked and Nygus let them back in. "Tsubaki brought Stein." Said soul pointing with his thumb to the door. Stein walked in freezing at the sight of the girl. "Luna" he mumbled eyes widening in an expression that no one would have ever thought to see on his face. Suprise, shock.

** A/n **

**Briar:sorry to cut it off here! **

**Stien:as if I would be shocked. **

**Kid: and whats with the symmetry problems here rags are NOT! Symmetrical!**

** Briar:anywho review review so I don't quit on my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 luna**

**A/N**

**Hey guys now this chap is dedicated to Rin's frosty nostrils! Thank you!**

**Anyways onto the story!**

"Luna." He choked out the word and rushed to her bedside. "This is the girl you found in Arachne's dungeon." Asked Stein. "Do you know her or something professor?"asked Soul. "That was a long time ago the last time I saw her was right after I graduated, and that was about eight years ago. She was six then." He said. Everyone stared at him wondering how he could not have dissected her. "I'm not that heartless." He said lighting a cigarette.

"What do you need me for?" He asked and gave everyone a look that meant don't ask anymore questions. "I need you to examine the blood I drew from her earlier she showing signs of poisoning but I can't tell what." Said Nygus. Stein took the vial of Luna's blood and walked over to the microscope preparing the slide. He pushed the prepared slide under the microscope. He took one glance and his eyebrows went up then scrunched together in a slightly worrying look. "It's strong spider poison it doesn't surprise me. It is most likely Arachne's by the potency. I'll have the anti-venom ready by tomorrow. He said and walked out. 'Thats strange he's never acted like this before and how does he know her?' Thought Maria.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Luna as they now knew her name started sat up her tale curling around her as she scrunched her knees to her chest. Soul's eyebrows shot up as he spotted a skull barrette on her ear, her hair nearly covered it up. Her ears flicked to and fro as her coughing fit came to an end. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly her eyes adjusting to the brighter light of outside the dungeons. Her skin was still dirty with years of grime and her hair matted. Her eyes opened fully and looked around the room. Corona had fallen back asleep behind his curtain Maka was on the bed furthest from her. Her eyes scanned everyone in the room. They were all silent pierced by her startling purple- blue eyes. Her eyes roamed the room till they came to a stop on kid. Her eyes widend and she rubbed them vigorously kid turned in his sleep showing the black white-line less side of his head and her eyes shrunk to normal size again.

Nygus walked slowly up to her extending a hand. "Hello their I'm Nygus the nurse here. You are at D.W.M.A. Whats your name?"asked Nygus to confirm her name. "I'm luna and were at the D.W.M.A?" Her eyes got big thinking 'I can't be here even if Arachne's dead people are still going to use me to get at papa and he probably just thinks I'm dead anyways it's better I stay that way. And that boy he looks so much like papa could he be? No he's defiantly not but I never met him and those people already know me and have seen me now as soon as I get the chance I'll escape and no one will use me against my loved ones again.' Thought Luna.

"Ya your at the D.W.M.A but we call it shibusen." Said soul. Kim and her team had left a while ago but soul, and tsubaki still lingered. "So what am I your prisoner? Black mail, hostage? Or maybe even science experiment or subject."said luna lowering her face and hiding behind her knees. 'They wouldn't know who I am all people see are my ears my tale and my papa I can't even remember my parents and siblings hardly but even them if they knew they would use me against them were ever they are.' Everybody looked at each other startled at her dark words. "No your here as a patient until you heal and then we can take you back to your home were ever that is." Said Nygus. Luna looked them in the eyes. "I have no home anymore and everyone I know either thinks I'm dead or are missing or their dead by now." After she said that Marie stepped up holding out her hand. "Well you can have a home here then obviously you have some skills and we would love to have you with us. By the way I'm Marie." Luna looked up not quite trusting her. Maybe it was her kindness or the soul wavelength she felt from this Marie but she felt truth in her words.

So she reluctantly took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." Said Luna Marie smiled and stepped back giving Luna space. She felt a massive soul approaching and hid her soul wavelength. "I'm tired I'm going to get some rest sorry." Said Luna pulling the curtain around her bed for privacy. She got up hissing silently as her feet touched the unfamiliar tile. She made the bed and hid under it the covers coming to the floor. She had done this once before with Stein and Death they had found her then but that was before she knew how to hide her wavelength. She closed her eyes she was so tired.s

**FLASHBACK**

"Luna Luna were did you go?" Called out Stein. The little three year old Luna giggled her soul wavelength beaming her position. Stein new were she was but it was so hard to keep up with her and bat away females as he called them now yelling out kawaii trying to pet her. Any of them that tried she would cry out and run to him or death. It was mostly him though because death was almost always in front of his mirror watching the world and sending our Meisters to collect the souls he couldn't.

After a while of looking under things Luna popped out grabbing his leg. "Here I am here I am!" Stein just laughed patting her little five year old head and gently prying her off his leg. "Why don't we go to my class so you can learn to be a great miester like lord death." Said Stein. "Or you!" Yelled out Luna.

**END FLASHBACK**

So here she was crouched down wavelength hidden from the one person she loved the most in the world. "Papa." She whispered. He came In goofy as ever. "Hiya how ya doin whats up? How's kid?" Asked death looking over at his son. "He's fine just a few broken ribs but with his healing abilities he should be out in three days at most. he should be awake by tomorrow." Said Nygus ushering the remaining two out the door leaving just death and her patients. Spirit waltzed in flinging himself at Maka's bedside she started whispering and her father leaned in "yes my baby!" He said "get away you womanizer." She mumbled in her sleep. "Why does she hate me." Said spirit sulking in a corner. "Well how are the rest of the team doing." Said death ignoring spirit. "Everyone should heal up nicely and quickly." Said Nygus. "Good well we need to be going." He waved dragging off spirit. Waving his overly large hand. Luna let out a breathe of relief crawling into the bed sleeping she might as well stay until she was better then she would leave and she'd just have to avoid her papa until then.

**A/N**

**Well that went along well! That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written! Next I'll try try to make it longer! Or should I I'll let you decide when you're view just put long or short at the end! The most for one will win!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna chapter 3**

**A/N**

**I got no review**

Her eyes opened ever so slowly not quite adjusted to the lights. She raised her head looking around. An I.V in her arm. She spotted someone moving things around and noticed she was in another room. " who are you were am I." The screw in the persons head made her slightly uncomfortable. "Your in a patients room for long time intense care. It's been a long time." Said Stein. " Stein." She choked out. He turned a slight smile on his face.

Tears in her eyes she cautiously made her way up to him I.V in one hand. She reached out grabbing his sleeve before she collapsed into him hugging him fiercely. Stein! She cried holding onto him tears staining his lab coat. He patted her back "shhh it's ok I'm here." He stuck a needle into her back giving her a shot of the anti-venom. She leapt away eyes widening. "Anti-venom I know how you hate shots I used to do that with you when you were smaller as well." She pouted a bit but still smiled. As she tried to get back on her bed she started coughing blood coming up. A curtain separated the other side of the room.

"Is thier another person here?"she asked. "Just kid but in two days he will be well enough to go home we hade to separate him from the rest of the patients and since your both shinigami your presences should boost your healing process. "Oh but how did you know I was here? And did you know I was missing?" She asked. He sighed sitting beside her and put a brotherly arm around her. "I didn't know. I came here to be a professor and thought you would be here still running around. I thought you had forgotten about me." He chuckled a bit lighting a cigarette. "You used to love science experiments I remember one time you forgot something for show and tell so you used me! But I never thought you would love it enough to become a professor." She said looking down.

"Luna what happend after I graduated how long were you imprisoned." He asked. "Right after you left me and papa were walking back and I realized I had never seen his face this whole time so he showed me and while he was putting his mask back on I was snatched by an arachnophobia member. We kept going faster and faster and he kept growing smaller and smaller until he was gone. I've been trapped in that cell since graduation I don't even remember how old I am any more do you know?" She asked looking up shaking. "You would be fourteen since eight years have passed." He said clutching her tighter. "Eight years huh it felt like an eternity." She said.

"Owwwwww." Hissed kid behind the curtain. Stein got up going over to him pulling back the curtain. "Whats the problem?" Asked Stein. "My arms are hurt asymmetrically I'm just garbage trash I should die!" He said. "Then hurry up and do it." Said Stein. Just then Luna had another coughing fit this one more violent do to the poison trying to escape. Stein walked over to her patting her back. She had been cleaned and her hair brushed so she looked like her old self her healing had gotten rid of the scratches and bruises now the only thing left was to get rid of the venom. "You your ears and tale are symmetrical that's amazing!" He said. "Who are you?" She asked him. "And whats with the thing about symmetry." "Oh where are my manners I am Death the Kid you can call me Kid and who are you?" She looked at him his face so familiar to papas only younger and the three white lines didn't go around his head.

"My names Luna." She said.

**A/N**

**For more review review readers or I'll quite I'm afraid reviews are the things that keep my fingers flying.**


End file.
